The present invention relates to an exhaust gas cleaning apparatus for an internal combustion engine for a vehicle having an exhaust gas recirculation valve which is controlled by negative pressure in the carburetor to recirculate a part of the exhaust gas into the intake manifold.
It is well known that the amount of nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) in toxic components in the exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine, which amount is extremely increased during engine accelerating operation, is decreased by supplying a rich air-fuel mixture to the engine cylinder or by recirculating a part of the exhaust gas to the intake manifold from the exhaust manifold. However, the supplying operation of rich air-fuel mixture allows inferior fuel consumption efficiency of the engine, and recirculating operation allows inferior "drive ability" of the engine.